


Love's Scenario

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [10]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Drabble, F/M, Not Beta Read, day 10: love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: He hadn't meant for things to go this way.
Relationships: Niwa Emiko/Niwa Kosuke
Series: DNcember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	Love's Scenario

Kosuke remembered the time he fell for Emiko. They didn’t exactly all have the same classes together.

What attracted him to her was her bubbly personality and confidence, something he didn’t have much of.

Time and time again, the man has tried to find the right way to confess only to keep putting it off.

So instead, he decided to give her a white ribbon for White Day without revealing himself.

A year later Kosuke once again decides to do the same thing except plans to give the same gift to her in person.

Little did he know that in that year, he did end up getting closer to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I really love these two.


End file.
